


Bewitched

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, loss of speech, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting a witch with Sam and Dean, the witch puts a spell on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The room was painted yellow, pictures covering the majority of the walls. The four poster bed was unmade, the blue and yellow comforter crumpled along the foot of the bed. A white dresser sat along one side of the wall, with a jewelry box and forgotten clothes strewn across the top. A bookcase was placed on the other wall filled with books, so many books. You looked around the room, looking for clues as to what could have killed the victim. Following a hunch, you scamper down onto your hands and knees, searching under the bed.

"Whatcha doing Y/N? Think the murderer's hiding under the bed?" You heard Dean joke behind you.

"You better not be looking at my ass, Dean. And at least I've found a clue." You say, straightening up before showing them what was in your hand, a brown bag with symbols on it, a hex bag.

"Should've known, it had to be a witch," Sam replied, taking the bag from your hand. "Great work Y/N, what would we do without you."

Staring into his hazel eyes, you get flustered and look down, trying to hide your blushing face. You've had a major crush on the younger Winchester since you first started hunting with them. Not sure he felt the same, you kept your feelings to your self. Only Dean knew, and loved to tease you about it. He was like the older brother you never wanted. 

"Alright you two, we know it's a witch, and we know it goes after young single women. Now we just need to figure out her next move and gank her before she comes after Y/N." Dean says, leading the two of you out of the door. "Unless you two want to have a talk?" Dean smirks at you.

"Shut up Dean, leave Y/N alone." Sam comes to your rescue, and you glance at the giant of a man, wondering if maybe he did care for you, at least a little.

______________________________________

Later that day, you and Sam were doing research in the motel room while Dean went for food. Giving up for a moment, you stretch your arms, causing your tight black shirt to expose a little bit of your stomach and hips. Feeling eyes on you, you turn to see Sam staring at your exposed skin, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Everything okay Sam? Sure you don't need to take a break?" You ask, lowering your arms, and walking over to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

No, I'm fine Y/N. So get this, all victims live in a 2 block radius from each other, and each have recently visited the same book store within the week. I think our witch has something to do with that bookstore. We should go check it out." Sam tells you, standing up to change into his FBI gear. Taking yours out of your bag, you quickly change, hurrying before Sam comes out of the bathroom.

As Sam opened the door of the hotel room you gently place your hand on Sam's shoulder, feeling his muscle jump underneath your hand. Taking your hand off immediately, you ask, "Shouldn't we wait for Dean? He should be back any minute. Then we can go."

"I'll text him, tell him to meet us there. I really don't want her to take another victim." Sam told you, pulling out his phone, as you both started walking down the sidewalk. Dean had taken the Impala, but it was only a couple of blocks to the

Enjoying the walk in the cool fall air, it took you you a moment before you realized you were at the bookstore. An antique painted sign hung above the door, which was fashioned out of rustic oak. Looking in the windows, you notice there are no customers, just a woman reading behind the cash register.

Too bad this was a hunt, you would have loved to have spent time in that bookstore. There were shelves full of books, with wooden rolling ladders to reach the ones up high. A fireplace was lit, with plush arm chairs placed around it. Throughout the store you could see plump couches and chairs, giving it a homey feel. Opening the heavy metal door, you hear the tinkle of a bell, warning the cashier a new customer was arriving.

"Well hello there, how can I help you today?" The woman behind the cash register asks. She was in her mid 50's with gray scattered throughout her auburn brown hair. She had reading glasses perched on her nose, and an old book laid out in front of her.

Walking up to the lady, Sam pulled out his FBI badge. "Ma'am we are here investigating a couple of recent murders. We have learned that each victim has visited this store within the past week. Can you tell me if you've noticed something weird, or maybe a customer who's been here a lot."

Standing beside Sam, you notice the lady tense up, before she closes her book, and lays her hands over it. Trying to figure out what the book was about, you make out the word, hexes. Grasping Sam's hand below the counter, you try to warn him, but it was too late.

The lady whispers under her breath, showering you with a white powder before running to the door. However, Dean picks the perfect time for an entrance, opening the door, and knocking the witch off of her feet. 

Trying to breathe through the white powder clouding your face, you hear Sam yell at Dean, "She's the witch. Kill her Dean!" 

"Are you sure you want him to do that, dear? You see, I've just placed a spell on your young lady, and I'm the only one who knows how to lift it." The witch says, but Dean already has his gun out, and shoots her in the head, killing her instantly.

"You guys alright? What was she talking about, what spell?" Dean asks, stepping over the witch, walking over to you and Sam.

"I'm fine, but she did get Y/N with some white powder. You feel alright (your nick name)?" Sam asks, bending down to look at you, taking one of your hands in his giant ones, making your stomach quiver ina way that had nothing to do with the spell.

"I'm fine now that the powder is gone. I don't feel spelled." You say. The only thing wrong with you now ,is the excitement of feeling your hand in Sams. It felt amazing, perfect, exactly the way you always pictured it.

"Sam, you take Y/N back to the motel, I'll deal with the witch." Dean says, kicking her body. 

After giving Dean a bitch face, Sam grabs the book off the counter, and walks you back to the hotel room. 

Sitting down on the bed, you start to feel dizzy. Maybe the spell was starting to take effect. Trying to get Sam's attention, you open your mouth, but nothing comes out. Trying again to say his name, and again nothing, not even a squeak. Before you could stand up and walk over to Sam, darkness overtakes you.


	2. Part 2

Your head was pounding, and your throat was parched. Opening your eyes, you can't see anything. Before freaking out, you realize it's the middle of the night and someone had drawn the curtains shut.

Slowly sitting up, you take stock of your surroundings. You were back in the motel room, the lights were off, and you heard light snoring coming from the other bed. Facing it, you realize Dean is sound asleep. Where's Sam? Slowly shifting to the other side, your head felt like it could explode, you notice Sam laying on your bed, facing you, still in his clothes from the night before. Not wanting to wake him, you climb slowly out of the covers, tip toeing to the bathroom, grabbing your bag on the way.  
Closing the door, you turn on the lights, and notice you were still in your FBI gear. Changing into shorts and a tank top, you take a drink of water before shutting the light off, and opening the door.

Not the greatest idea, now it was pitch black, and you couldn't tell where Dean's bed was. Slowly you inch out into the room, but you were closer to his bed than you thought, hitting your knee on the side, causing you to fall down hard. Startled, you try to let out a scream, but no sound comes out of your mouth. Remembering the events of last night, you try talking again, and start hyperventilating when you can't make a sound. By this time, both Sam and Dean are awake, Sam running to your side.

"Y/N? Are you okay? What's a matter. Just tell me where it hurts!" Sam takes your face in his hands, looking all over for signs of pain.

Unsure what to do, you finally point at your mouth. Sam was too busy looking over your body to see you point, so you take your hand and turn his face to yours. By this time, Dean has the light on and has joined the 2 of you, looking anxious.

"What is it Y/N? Just tell me, sweetheart, so I can help you feel better."Sam says finally looking at your face.

Pointing again at your mouth, you open it and try to speak before closing it and shaking your head.

"What Y/N, cat got your tongue? " Dean jokes.

Giving Dean a bitch face you learned from Sam, you start crying, but once again no noise comes out, just tears.

"Y/N, you can't talk, can you?" Sam asks, finally figuring it out. Looking around, he grabs pen and a notebook from the table. "Here, (your nick name), write down what's wrong. So we can try to fix it. Dean, pray to Cas, maybe he can help."

Taking the notebook, you write, the witch spelled me, and now I can't talk. What's going to happen to me!?

Hearing a flutter of wings behind you, you turn to see Cas has arrived. Dean takes him into the corner, telling him what's happened. Walking over to you, Cas crouched down in front of you, placing two fingers on your forehead. Seconds tick by, and nothing happens. Looking confused, Cas turns to Sam. "I can't heal this, we will have to find another way.

Sam looks down at you, tears glistening in his eyes. "Come on, Y/ N, let's get you back to the bunker so we can figure this out. Grabbing everything, you guys were back on the road within 10 minutes, you sitting in the back, with silent tears falling down your cheeks. You loved to talk, your parents always joked about how much you did talk, and now that the privilege of talking was gone, you felt hollow, full of dispair.

Looking back at you, Sam noticed the tears. Turning to face yoj, he took a knuckle and carefully wiped them away. "You have to be brave, Y/ N, we will figure this out. I promise."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "It's weird not having to tone you out."

Slapping Dean in the shoulder, you calmed down. At least you had your two best friends helping you out.

\-------------------------  
Hours later, you were sitting at the table in the bunker, going through all the books the men of letters kept on spells. Not finding anything, you decided on a nice hot shower. Writing the boys a note, you quickly head to the bathroom and strip, taking a deep breath as the hot water massaged your shoulders.

Getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve tshirt, you walk back, ready to hit the books again. When you heard voices, you stop, realizing the brothers were arguing about you.

"I can't believe we haven't found anything yet Dean! I hate seeing Y/ N like this, it breaks my heart. I loved to listen to her rattle on about anything, and now she just looks at us with heartbroken eyes. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Sam, we are looking, we will find something. Why don't you go tell her how you feel? Maybe hearing something like that will make her happy and forget about this for awhile."

Sam stands up, closing the book in front of him. "Dean, I can't tell her, you know what's happened to everyone I love. I don't want that to happen to her too! Besides I don't think she feels the same."

Wanting to tell Sam you felt the same, you grew frustrated that you couldn't say the words he would want to hear. Maybe this spell was a blessing after all, you thought to yourself. If you weren't able to get the words out, maybe you could act on your love instead.

Running up the stairs, both men turned to look at you. Jumping into Sam's arms, you wrapped your fingers in his long, silky brown hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. Seconds pass, before he responds, pulling you tighter.

Once you two broke apart, Sam gazes at you, love showing in his eyes. "Guess you heard what Dean and I were talking about, huh?"

"Yep, and I feel the same way," you say before covering your mouth in shock.

While Sam and Dean stared at you, you heard the fluttering of wings, and Cas appeared in the room.

"I've figured it out, only a soul mates kiss will break the spell. I'm sorry Y/N, but I won't be able to find him for you." Cas said, sadness in his eyes.

"it's alright Cas, I already found him," you whisper, pulling Sam down for another kiss.


End file.
